Let Me Make It Up To You
by LadyRoaring
Summary: ((Takes place after last night's RAW 2/29/16))- Hunter feels bad for he's done to his husband Dean before RAW ended so he tries to make it up to him after the show. ((Suck at Summaries)) (DeanXTriple H)
After RAW Dean limped his way to Triple H's office. Dean's body hurt enough and that fight with Del Rio and the boss Triple H made his body feel worse. Honestly Dean hated fighting Triple H, yeah the rivalry was all for the cameras but behind the camera's those two were a married couple along side with Seth. Dean looked at the sign on the door, it read "Triple H" Dean sighed and opened the door.

"It's nice to know you're getting better. The WWE Universe will mark out when you return." Hunter turned to see Dean limping his way to his desk. He sat in his office chair and patted his lap. Dean limped over to him and sat on the older man's lap. "I'm here with Dean wanna say hi?" Hunter put his phone on speaker. "Say hi Dean"

"Hey Seth. How's it going?" Dean said with a bit of pain in his voice. Hunter took Dean's shirt off and got a better look at Dean's back. He frowned at the big bruises made by Brock Lesnar last week. He checked the younger's males arm and saw smaller bruises left by him.

 **"Everything is alright back home. I saw your match. Are you ok? Hunter didn't hurt you too much, right?"**

"Yeah I'm good. Nothing can break Dean Ambrose and you know that." Dean winced when he felt something cold touch his back. He turned looked behind him and saw Hunter applying Icy Hot and lotion on the bruises he has on his back. "H-How are the twins?"

 **"Well Scarlett is asleep I believe and Alexander is right next to me eating a bowl of strawberries. Say hi Alex."**

 **"Hi daddies" Said a little boy's voice.**

Dean and Hunter both smiled at the sound of their son's voice. Hunter applied lotion to his hands again and rubbed it on Dean's back. Dean held back a groan and leaned down so Hunter could get all the spots on his back.

 **"Well Alex and I are going to bed. Have a good night. Love you both"**

"We love you too Seth. Good night" Hunter hung the phone up went back to taking care of his husband. "Does it hurt that bad?" Hunter asked rubbing one of the bruises. Dean moaned at the touch.

"It hurts but it feels good" Dean said. Nice to know he was making Dean feel good. Hunter felt really guilty for what he's done to Dean. It was bad enough Brock almost, ALMOST injured his Dean.

"I'm really sorry for what happened out there tonight" Hunter apologized rubbing Dean's shoulders. "Is there anyway I can make this up to you?" And that's when a smiled crept on Dean's lips. Triple H couldn't see the smile but he knew it was there.

"Gee I don't know. I feel so much pain everywhere. I guess there's only one way to relieve it."

"And that is?"

"Fuck me Hunter" Dean said turning around so that he was sitting face to face with his boss. Hunter saw that smile on Dean's face. That tempting smile. Hunter cupped Dean's face and kissed his lips. His hands began to unbutton his shirt tossing it to the side when he finished. Dean wrapped his arm around Triple H's neck deepening the kiss between the two lovers.

Hunter picked Dean up and sat him on the wooden desk. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off to the side when they were off. Dean licked his lips when he saw his lover's semi erect member poking through his boxers. Hunter did the same to Dean's pant's yanking them off the dirty blonde's legs. "No underwear again?" Dean shrugged. "I'm going to have so much fun with you"

"Bring it on Helmsley"

Hunter pulled Dean off the table and pushed his head down so the young man was on his knees. "Suck" Hunter commanded. Dean loved it when Hunter gave him orders. It secretly turned him on. Dean licked the tip of Hunter's cock lapping away at the pre cum. He then licked the underside of Hunter's cock earning a hiss from the older man. "Don't fucking tease me Ambrose" with that said Dean opened his mouth and took Hunter's 7 1/2 inch cock in his mouth. Dean's mouth felt so good around his cock, it made him go crazy. Dean bobbed his head up and down on the member gagging a bit when he took Hunter deeper in mouth. "Such a good boy. A very good boy for daddy." Dean looked up at Hunter and smiled with the older man's cock still in his mouth. Hunter grabbed Dean's dirty blonde locks and pushed his head down making Dean take more of him in his mouth. Dean fought back his gag reflex until Hunter pulled him off. "Stand up, turn around, hand on the desk, legs apart." He ordered. Dean obeyed and did as told.

Hunter slapped his lover's bubble but loving the way Dean yelped at the feeling. He knelt down and spread Dean's ass cheek seeing his entrance waiting for him to stick his cock in it. Dean moaned feeling something wet and soft touch his entrance. Hunter licked around Dean's waiting hole loving the way Dean tasted on his tongue. He slid his tongue in Dean's entrance and smiled when Dean moaned loudly at the feeling. "Hunter please" Dean begged but Hunter didn't listen. Dean wasn't prepped enough for him. He slid his tongue out and pushed a finger inside him thrusting it back and forth. "Mmm god... H-Hunter... please" Dean moaned out.

"Please what?" Hunter teased.

"F-fuck me please" Dean begged. His hair pooled around his eyes and his teeth his bottom lip so hard that it drew out blood.

"Fuck me who?"

"Fuck me daddy. I want you to fuck me please. Please daddy I need your big cock inside me." That's what Hunter wanted to hear. It made him happy to hear those words coming out of Dean's mouth.

"If you say so" Hunter spat into his hands coating his cock with his saliva. He lined himself up and pushed himself inside of Dean. Dean hissed at the beautiful yet painful feeling. Hunter groaned when he was deep inside of Dean. He waited a bit before he began to move. The dirty blonde tapped on Hunter's hands telling him to move and so the older man did. He started off nice and slow watching his cock slide in and out of his husband. He loved the soft moans that left Dean's mouth. If Seth was with them things would get very exciting but right now it was just the two of them. Just him and his Dean. "You like it when Daddy fucks you like this?" Dean nodded. Hunter pulled out a bit leaving the head in then shifted a bit. "Or do you like it when Daddy fucks you like this?" He pushed himself deeper hitting Dean's prostate. Dean screamed in joy when he felt his spot get hit. "Which one is it, hmm?"

"The second one. Definitely the second one" Dean moaned loudly as Hunter abused his prostate. "Fuck yeah" Dean moaned. Hunter wrapped a hand around Dean's throbbing member and pumped it. Dean arched his back giving Hunter more access to his body. Dean felt himself close to the edge. "Daddy" he whimpered.

"Yes love?" Hunter kissed the side of his neck. Hunter was also close to release.

"I'm gonna"

"Go ahead. I'm right behind you" And with that said Dean released into Hunter's hands. His entrance got tighter around Hunter's cock making the older man release inside him. With a few thrust Hunter pulled out and fell back on his chair. Dean fell on the floor breathing heavily. Hunter bent down, picked his lover up in his arms, and sat him in his lap. "That was amazing. Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah" Dean smiled sweetly at Hunter. Hunter placed a kiss on Dean's lips and hugged him. "I love you Hunter"

"I love you too Dean. Come on let's get cleaned and go home" He carried Dean bridal style into the private shower room.


End file.
